


Shiro and Allura Sitting in a Tree

by spooky_mars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU, Twenty questions, cat in a tree, coffee dates, play it cool shiro, shiro is a blushy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_mars/pseuds/spooky_mars
Summary: Allura's cat is stuck in a tree, and Shiro just a jogger who passes by.





	Shiro and Allura Sitting in a Tree

“Roma, please!” Allura groaned, looking up at her cat.  
  
The blue Maine Coon cat stared back at her and flicked his tail in response. Allura let out a loud frustrated groan. She had spent the last 10 minutes trying to get her cat down from the tree in her yard, and no matter what she did, Roma seemed to have preferred the tree over her offers.   
  
She stared up at her cat. “Roma, if you come down right now I will buy you a month’s worth of Fancy Feast. I promise,” Allura tried once more to bribe her cat down, to no avail.   
  
Roma was usually laid back and calm, but today was one of the days he had decided to be mischievous. One of the worst days to do so, if Allura was being honest. Allura pulled out her phone to text Shay that she probably wouldn’t be able to meet up today to discuss promotable new cosmetics.   
  
Roma mewled and Allura looked up to see someone approaching her. She raised an eyebrow and tried to see if she recognized him. He looked familiar.   
  
He was an Adidas guy, it seemed, as he was wearing Adidas joggers and black Adidas jogging shoes. So he’s a jogger.   
  
Allura startled out of her thoughts when the stranger spoke. “Hey, do you want some help?”   
  
Allura smiled, slightly embarrassed that she hadn’t been paying attention, “Some help would be great. Thank you.” Roma wasn’t a very social cat, and it took a year until he was comfortable with Shay around. Allura doubted her cat would respond to this stranger, but he could give her a height advantage.   
  
“No problem. I’m Shiro, by the way.” The jogger held his hand out.   
  
“Allura,” the beauty guru shook his hand. She glanced at her cat, then to Shiro who was already at the base of the tree trying to get Roma down.   
  
Allura watched helplessly as Shiro turned back around and held his arms up to Roma, encouraging him to jump into the jogger’s arm. Allura knew it was no use because Roma didn’t respond to anyone but her. “Um, Shiro?”   
  
Shiro huffed, eyeing the cat before he turned around, “I forgot to ask - what’s her name?”   
  
“His,” Allura corrected. “His name is Roma, but he’s not going to-”   
  
Allura gave Shiro a pitying look knowing it was no use. Shiro smiled because unbeknownst to Allura, he was basically a cat whisperer. Cats loved him. Shiro turned to the tree and held his arms up, whistling a weird tune that interested Roma enough for the feline to move down a few branches. Allura gaped at her cat and then at Shiro himself, who was giving her a warm smile. “You were saying?” he asked.   
  
Allura pouted, “He’s still not down. I just needed you to give me a height advantage to get him down.”   
  
Shiro raised an eyebrow at the stubborn female facing him and shrugged. “If you say so.”   
  
Allura flushed as Shiro crouched and motioned for her to climb onto his shoulders. Allura looked him up and down, her face (hopefully) not betraying the blushing mess she was inside. Shiro gave her a warm smile and Allura let a small huff escape her lips before she begrudgingly put her legs over Shiro’s shoulders.   
  
When Allura was settled on Shiro’s shoulders, she froze. “Sorry if my pants scratch your face or something,” she said, referring to her sequin pants.   
  
Shiro held onto Allura’s ankles and chuckled. “Okay. Hey, can I hold your thighs?” Shiro stiffened and flushed, realizing the wording of his question. “If not, maybe your knees or something. I’d just feel more comfortable keeping you more stable? But if not, that’s okay too because I’d catch you before you fell anyways. Or better yet, I wouldn’t let you fall.” Shiro’s grip on Allura’s ankles tightened as he rambled on.   
  
Allura reached forward and covered Shiro’s mouth, which effectively stopped his flustered rambling. Shiro tilted his head back slightly in confusion while Allura laughed quietly.   
  
“Shiro, I trust you. Yes, if you’d be more comfortable with it, you can hold me by my thighs.” Allura uncovered Shiro’s mouth, thankful that he couldn’t see her own heated face.   
  
_Oh boy, Allura was screwed._   
  
Allura watched Roma as the vertical duo approached him, and Roma peered right back. The fluffy cat climbed up a few more branches when Allura stuck her arms out to grab him. Allura huffed angrily and slouched back. Shiro tightened his grip reflexively and Allura sighed above him. “Sorry about that, Shiro.”   
  
Shiro about _melted_ on the spot when he heard how Allura said his name. With her accent, it made him seem more important and familiar. Shiro cursed whatever godly being allowed Allura to coincidentally attend the same college as him.   
  
The feeling of Allura patting his hair brought Shiro out of his thoughts. He tilted his head back again. “What’s up?”   
  
“I want to climb the tree to see if he’ll listen to me now,” Allura said, her hands now resting on Shiro’s shoulders.   
  
“Do you want me to lift you up?”Shiro offered.   
  
Allura hummed, “Yeah, thanks.”   
  
Once Allura had safely climbed up the tree as high as she could, she looked down at Shiro. “Do you want to climb up here?”   
  
Shiro looked up at the branches and shrugged. “Sure. Why not?”   
  
Allura smiled at Shiro then turned back to her cat. She started snapping, trying to get Roma’s attention. With no success, she leaned against the tree trunk and watched Shiro take a shot at getting her cat down.   
  
Shiro bit his inner lap and stared up at Roma, who trilled and shifted on his branch. Shiro grinned and took a deep breath.   
  
_Chi-ta chi-ta chi-ta_   
  
Roma’s attention was now pinned on Shiro as he continued to make the strange noise. Shiro’s arms were now reaching out to the cat, promising to catch him. Roma started to move down a few branches at a time and Allura giddily squealed. Shiro’s grin widened, both because Roma was finally coming down and because Allura’s happiness was contagious.   
  
Roma was finally only a branch away from Shiro, so Shiro held his arms wide and waited.   
  
“Oh my god _he’s so soft_ ,” Shiro cried, hugging the cat.   
  
Allura’s eyes softened as she took in the sight of a semi-buff dude hugging her cat.   
  
“He is really soft,” Allura agreed quietly.   
  
After a celebratory cuddle fest with Roma, Shiro looked over to Allura, who was gaping at him.   
  
“What?” Shiro asked.   
  
“Roma is very antisocial, and the fact that he hasn’t clawed your face off is very shocking.”   
  
Shiro laughed. “Maybe the little dude just likes me. Guy connection, y’know?”   
  
Allura rolled her eyes and started giggling when Roma hissed at Shiro. “I don’t think Roma likes being called ‘Little Dude’.”   
  
“Hmm, guess I’ll have to find him a new nickname. I bet you want him back anyway, so here.” Shiro passed the feline over to its owner gently, making sure that Allura had a good grip before he let go.   
  
Allura clutched Roma and waited for Shiro to get down the tree before she handed it back to him. When she got down Shiro passed her the cat after giving him one more hug. Allura beamed at him. “Thanks so much for helping me get this rascal down. I think I’d still be trying to bribe him down right now if it wasn’t for you.”   
  
Shiro chuckled a warm, welcoming chuckle that made Allura happy. “It was no big deal. I love cats, and it seems they love me too.”   
  
Allura let out a breezy laugh, “It seems they do. I don’t blame them. You’re a pretty decent guy, Shiro.”   
  
“ _Decent_ ? I’m offended.”   
  
Allura hummed, a smile tugging at her lips. “Well, I better get this naughty feline back inside before he ends up hiding in the garden or something. I’ll see you around though, yeah?”   
  
“You probably will. My route passes your house, and you’ll probably see me playing varsity football.”   
  
“Oh! That’s where I remember you from!” Allura flushed because of her sudden outburst. “Sorry, you looked familiar.”   
  
“I get that a lot. I think it’s usually used as a pickup line.” Shiro winked.   
  
Allura laughed, and Roma started to struggle in her arms. Allura sighed, “Okay, Roma. Bye, Shiro!”   
  
Shiro waved.“See you around, Allura.”   
  
Allura smiled and went to her front door. She set Roma down and immediately Roma ran out the door. “Roma! No!”   
  
Allura ran after her cat and saw him in the arms of Shiro. “Oh my god, thanks, Shiro!” Allura exclaimed.   
  
“He really seems to like me.” Shiro laughed and handed back the cat.   
  
“Yeah, it seems so,” Allura hummed, staring down at the blue feline. She looked up at Shiro and took in his appearance for a moment. Allura smiled, “Hey, do you want to go for coffee? On me, as my way of saying thanks.”   
  
“Wh- what?” Shiro asked, flushing red.   
  
Allura’s smile softened, “Do you want to go for coffee as a way of my thanks?”   
  
Shiro laughed, his face still flushed, “Are you asking me on a date?”   
  
Allura let out a small laugh, “If you want to take it that way, then I guess so.”   
  
“Sure, I’m down.” Shiro grinned. “Just let me go get my car, and I’ll come right back here.”   
  
“Great! I’ll see you then!” Allura beamed.   
  
・   
  
“Nice ride!” Allura exclaimed.   
  
“Thanks! I’ve had her since high school graduation. I love her,” Shiro replied. “Do you want me to give you a ride or are you going to drive there?”   
  
“I’ll drive myself, but make sure you follow closely,” Allura winked, and went to the side of her house. She appeared with a purple motorbike and Shiro gaped at her.   
  
“How did you get that?” he called over to her.   
  
“Straight As throughout high school. Also, I’m kind of spoiled,” Allura called back. “Alright, don’t lose me in traffic.”   
  
Then somehow she put the helmet over her huge ponytail, which Shiro concluded was a god’s work, and she got on the bike and was off.   
  
When they got to the coffee shop (Shiro did somehow stay behind Allura, despite all odds) Allura hopped off of her bike and looked over to Shiro, who was parking next to her.   
  
Allura pulled off her helmet and grinned. “I love this cafe, it’s really cozy. Have you ever been here?”   
  
“No, but it seems lovely,” Shiro replied before killing his engine.   
  
“You’re going to love it,” Allura assured.   
  
・   
  
“Alright, my turn.” Shiro hummed.   
  
Allura had offered to play twenty questions and Shiro had agreed. Their game was almost finished. “Favorite college course?”   
  
“I actually really like astrology! It’s not a part of my main major, but I still think it’s really interesting  to learn about stars and planets.” Allura twirled her straw and thought for a minute.   
  
A light bulb went off in her mind and she grinned. “Alright, last one. What’s your number?”   
  
Shiro choked on his cinnamon roll. He took a sip of his drink to prevent a coughing fit and raised an eyebrow at Allura. “Are you serious?”   
  
Allura nodded, a small smile gracing her lips.   
  
“Okay. Well, geez, do we have a pen somewhere?”   
  
“No, but we can ask for one!” Allura jumped up and went over to the counter.   
  
Shiro watched her fondly and sighed. Allura was, as cliche as it was, not like other girls.   
  
“Okay, I’m back and the amazing thing is that the pen is purple!” Allura handed the pen to Shiro who grabbed a napkin and scribbled down his number.   
  
Allura was really happy and hyper, which was probably because she had a lot of caffeine, but Shiro didn’t mind.   
  
Shiro handed the pen and napkin to Allura, who in turn wrote her number down on another napkin. She passed the napkin to Shiro and smiled. “I’m going to have to check up on Roma to make sure he hasn’t torn up my pillows or something, but I’ll probably text you later. I’ll definitely see you on campus though, right?”   
  
“Yeah definitely!” Shiro grinned.   
  
Allura left a tip and waved.   
  
“Hey wait!”   
  
Allura turned around, “Yes, Shiro?”   
  
“Er, my friends are hosting a movie night tomorrow night, and I can bring a plus one. Do you want to go?”   
  
Allura was basically glowing, “I’d love to!”   
  
“Awesome! I’ll text you the details, then!” Shiro flashed Allura a broad smile, and Allura was going to burst.   
  
She left the cafe, a seemingly permanent content smile on her lips.   
  
・   
  
In the Holt household, both of the students’ phones went off at once. “Shit. What does that mean?” The older one asked.   
  
“This is it, Matt. The beginning of our horror story,” the younger one reached over the armrest to grab her phone.   
  
“Oh, it’s just Shiro,” Matt said. “He actually invited a plus one to movie night tomorrow.”   
  
“That’s new. Mine’s from my study buddy.”   
  
“Who’s your study buddy?” Matt looked up from his phone.   
  
“Allura. You know her right?”   
  
“The girl Shiro has a crush on? Yeah, I know her.”   
  
Pidge looked at her phone. “Oh my god. She met Shiro today and she’s definitely head over heels. I can tell.”   
  
“Then that has to be who Shiro invited. Oh my god.” Matt threw his phone, excitement starting to course through him. “Shiro’s finally gonna get a girl!”   
  
  
“They grow up so fast!” Pidge fake sniffled, then frowned. “Hey! You don’t even have a girlfriend!”   
  
“Shh, that’s not the point. Oh god, now he’s asking me for girl advice. What am I supposed to tell him?” Matt frowned.   
  
“Tell him to man up and just be him. Allura likes Shiro, not some clone who deliberately tries to play in her favor.”   
  
“A clone of Shiro? Ha, funny.”   
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for a writing swap, and this story is for Jam !


End file.
